


A Blessing in Disguise

by starkerscoop



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Tony Stark, Discussion of Abortion, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Omega Peter Parker, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop
Summary: But Peter didn’t think he was ready. Of course, the Omega in him had yearned quietly for children ever since he started going through puberty, but Peter’s priority had always been to make a name for himself in science. He wanted to get his PhD and go on to make revolutionary discoveries; to pave the way for all Omegas and prove that his secondary gender couldn’t hold him back. For years, he’d been competing with Alphas, constantly trying to prove his worth. He couldn’t let all of that go down the drain for a baby.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 233





	A Blessing in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Alpha/omega au request where Omega peter just found out that he's pregnant, but he afraid his alpha Tony doesn't want kids. O! peter was thinking of having an abortion or not

Two red lines stared back at him, the image burning itself into his brain. A sudden wave of dizziness washed over him and he stumbled to the ground, too dazed to catch himself. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. 

He was pregnant. 

He was pregnant, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it, too disoriented at the moment to really tell. He was in his mid-twenties; in his prime and at the perfect age to start making babies, according to society. 

But Peter didn’t think he was ready. Of course, the Omega in him had yearned quietly for children ever since he started going through puberty, but Peter’s priority had always been to make a name for himself in science. He wanted to get his PhD and go on to make revolutionary discoveries; to pave the way for all Omegas and prove that his secondary gender couldn’t hold him back. For years, he’d been competing with Alphas, constantly trying to prove his worth. He couldn’t let all of that go down the drain for a baby. 

There was Tony to think about, too. Peter had no idea if he would want to be a father, and he was too terrified to imagine his reaction to the news. He toyed briefly with the idea of not telling him, but that thought was quickly pushed out of his brain. 

Tony deserved to know, and Peter had to tell him soon; soon enough that he could still get an abortion, if that was what he wanted. 

A knock on the bathroom door brought him out of his thoughts. 

“Baby?” Tony mumbled tiredly, voice laced with the thickness of sleep, “Are you going to bed soon? You’ve been in there for a while.” 

Peter stashed the cluster of pregnancy tests in the back of the cabinets below the sink. He would have to remember to get rid of those the next day, before Tony could find them. Another knock had him rushing to stand up and wash his face, clearing it of his silver tear tracks,

“Pete?” Tony called, louder now and with more concern, still waiting for a response, “You okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Peter answered, unlocking the door and stepping out of the bathroom. 

Tony hadn’t even finished scanning him for signs of harm when his nose picked up on the distress radiating from Peter’s body. It was a bitter scent; one that itched at Tony’s instincts, making him want to replace it with something more cheerful at once. 

“What’s wrong?” Tony pulled him into his warm embrace, rubbing his back in small circles that bunched up his shirt. 

Peter was tired of living in fear. Even if he’d only known about his pregnancy for all of ten minutes, he didn’t want to keep it from Tony for any longer. They didn’t keep secrets. They worked hard to keep their relationship honest, and Peter wasn’t going to be the one to ruin that. 

“I’m pregnant.” Peter blurted out. 

Tony’s hands faltered but remained on his back, which Peter took as a good sign. He didn’t dare to look up at his face, keeping his own hidden in the crook of Tony's neck. After a few minutes of mutual silence, the older man’s hands resumed their movements. 

“You’re pregnant,” Tony repeated, “Sweetheart, that’s -- that’s amazing.” 

“You want to keep it?” Peter questioned, voice void of any judgement. 

Tony recoiled away from him. “Do you not want to keep it? It’s your choice, of course, I’ll pay for the expenses either way.” 

“I don’t know what I want to do,” Peter admitted smally, “I don’t want to give up everything I’ve worked for to stay home and take care of a child. I’ve spent my whole life trying to prove that Omegas are more than baby-making machines. And now I’m pregnant.” 

“You don’t have to give anything up,” Tony said firmly, “You can keep studying for your PhD, and get a job after that. I’ll stay home with the baby.” 

Peter finally looked up at him. “You’d be willing to do that? I know it’s not -- traditional, for the Alpha to be the one at home.” 

“Fuck traditional,” Tony declared, “That’s our whole motto, honey. We don’t have to be traditional. And frankly, being there for my kid is a lot more important to me than what others will think of it.” 

Peter beamed and threw himself onto Tony, who caught him and stumbled back a few steps from the force. 

They quickly learned that pregnancy was not fun. At all. Peter spent most of the days of his first trimester alternating between clutching a trash can and a toilet seat, heaving up the contents of his stomach. Tony was always by side, smoothing his hair away from his sweaty forehead and making him meals he could tolerate. 

The second trimester was a lot more enjoyable. Peter’s stomach had settled down, for the most part, and started forming into a baby bump. He and Tony had completely opposite reactions to that.

“I’m so fat now,” Peter wailed into his pillow, “My body is ruined. I’m going to look distorted forever.” 

Tony was patient with him, though, hiding his own glee until Peter was in a better mood. He thought that pregnancy looked amazing on Peter; he was practically glowing with it. 

“You’ll be back in shape in no time, honey,” Tony assured him, “You’re still gorgeous as ever.” 

Even more exciting than watching the baby bump grow was finding out the sex of their child. Peter held Tony’s hand as they waited, shivering at the cool gel slathered on his abdomen. Slower than the couple would’ve liked, the doctor turned the screen to them. 

They were having a boy. 

Both Tony and Peter cried that day. They invited their friends over to the penthouse and threw a small party, accepting all of the gifts their friends brought with big smiles. 

The third trimester, and thus the birth of their child, arrived a lot faster than they expected. Tony had been at a meeting when Peter’s water broke, the latter of whom was in too much pain to drive himself to the hospital, and hobbled over to the bathtub instead. 

“Boss,” FRIDAY interrupted the shareholder speaking unapologetically, “Peter’s water broke and he is now in labor.” 

Tony’s face paled in less than two seconds, and he was out of the meeting room in less than one. He instructed FRIDAY to call the doctor and raced into the elevator, urging his AI to take him up to the penthouse faster than was allowed. 

He found Peter curled up in the tub with a pained expression, whimpering in between each contraction as it came and went. He crouched next to him and offered him his hand, grimacing at the strength with which he gripped it. 

The doctor joined them twenty minutes later with a nurse at her heels, ushering Tony to the side to crouch in between Peter’s open legs. 

Tony knew that Peter would pull through. His mate was strong, with a will that matched his own. That didn’t stop him from wincing at every cry that tumbled out of Peter’s lips, or wishing privately that he’d never gotten him pregnant, because that way he wouldn’t be in pain. 

Six hours after Peter went into labor, his groans were silenced by the loud cry of his newborn baby, who had finally come out. He was dirty, looking more like an organ than a human being, but Tony didn’t get to look at him for very long. The nurse whisked the child away while the doctor finished up with Peter. 

Tony stayed with Peter, running his fingers gently through his damp curls. “You did it, baby. I’m so proud of you. You did it.” 

The nurse returned soon after, the baby now clean and looking considerably more like a human. The baby was handed to Peter, who held him with shaky arms and watched him breathe through bleary eyes. 

“Skin on skin contact is important,” the nurse told them, draping a blanket over Peter’s naked chest and the baby. 

They moved Peter to the master bedroom, which was where he would spend his recovery. The baby would be there, too, resting in an incubator once he was taken away from Peter. 

“What do you want to name him?” Tony wondered, laying on the bed with Peter. He’d insisted on having the incubator placed on his side of the room, so that he could watch over both of the people that owned his heart. Peter hadn’t minded; had just smiled at Tony fondly and nodded. 

Tony was glad. If he looked to the left, he saw the love of his life, relaxing after giving birth to the baby boy on Tony’s right. He wanted to keep them close forever. 

“Benjamin Anthony Stark,” Peter told him, “After the most important men in my life.” 

Tony swallowed harshly. He’d never imagined naming his child after himself, or having someone else want to do so. He didn’t think there was much to live up to. Peter clearly didn’t agree with that, and there was his proof. 

“Ben,” Tony whispered to himself, gazing at his little boy. 

It sounded perfect.


End file.
